


where we discuss love

by sixnumbers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Female Sam Wilson, Female Steve Rogers, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnumbers/pseuds/sixnumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella shifted comfortably, still looking at Sam like she was the best thing in the world.</p><p>“Do you wanna...come over here and snuggle?”</p><p>“'Snuggling', is that what they used to call it?”</p><p>“Not foolin' around, kitten. Come on over here.”</p><p>Sam grinned, and slipped out of her blankets.</p><p>(Samantha and Stella finally confess their love and snuggle while talking about Stella's past.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	where we discuss love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Uhm, so I just really wanted Fem!SamSteve fic. I think there's a handful but that's not enough for me. :3
> 
> This AU is kind of wonky. I just wanted it all out queer :c SSR is probably a real anomaly, in the sense that it's an all-female op in my universe. So everyone recruited is a woman, from Erskine, Rogers, and Carter. Phillips is, surprisingly, still a man, but less of a hardass and really believes in all of them. SHIELD is just an all-woman op because some high-up men thought it made better sense. and Stella's still the namesake, why not have a bunch of women working? Thus turning the tide of post-war women getting pushed out of work, and Stella comes out of the ice in a world different from our own, but not hugely so? -shrug-
> 
> I kind of love the idea of Rutina Wesley as my Samantha and Gwendoline Christie as my Stella. I'm aware Ms. Christie isn't American. Don't really care.
> 
> anyway enjoy

It was the second month they had been out fighting HYDRA. Stella and her shield are, of course, a little more effective on the ground than Samantha. Sam ended up working out leads and surveying areas. She rarely has to use her guns or any of her fight training. It was a little out of her element, and it seemed like she ended up being a spy without Nicole Fury's help.

Another long day with no solid leads had ended and Sam was grateful for a bed, and even more grateful to not have it be in a crummy motel. So a hotel chain wasn't the highest upgrade, but she didn't see any obvious stains. The bedding was soft, and usually she'd hate it. But the comforter was warm, especially since the air conditioning control was broken and on too high.

Stella took off her boots and stripped, as if no one else was there with her. Sam had gotten used to seeing Stella's skin, patching up errant wounds that would be healed within days. Grazes that were just barely healed on Sam were like scratches to Stella. Why was it so different to watch Stella take off her shirt and sigh, as if she had peeled away the day?

They were both ex-military and should be used to getting undressed in front of teammates. But they'd never been like that, Stella was usually quick to utilize the bathroom, undressing by herself before coming back in her sweats. This was their first night they were doing it in the same room. And there Stella was, slipping off her jeans.

Sam tries not to watch as she does the same, facing away from Stella and going right to her duffle to pack her dirty clothes away. They needed to stop soon at a laundry mat, or at least at a mall. Maybe both, if they can work it. Sam had admired Stella's frame before, tall and lean with a swirl of short blonde hair. It was hard to not want to look a little more.

Sam finally got under her blankets and turned off her light, letting the few street lights outside illuminate the room. Stella sat checking her phone before she rolled under hers.

They had debriefed before, in the car. Sam was at a loss for words as she laid in bed, something she wasn't used to. The silence felt heavy, and Sam could almost feel Stella's eyes on her. It was keeping her up.

“Hey,” Stella finally said.

“Hey yourself.”

“You're still up. You're usually out once you hit the blankets.”

“A certain someone is keeping me up”, Sam added.

“I—I wanted to tell you something.”

Samantha turned in her own bed toward Stella. Sam dismissed it as Stella sleep-talking, though she typically didn't. But their eyes met and Sam knew she was wide awake.

Stella stared back at her, mouth slightly frowning.

“I love you, Sammi.” Her voice is tinged with sadness.

Sam wondered how long she felt this way. She didn't want to pretend that she wasn't love with Stella from the first time she saw her running. Well, it might be less _love_ and a little more _lust_ , but there was definitely a seed planted.

Sam didn't think she really loved Stella until well into the first month of searching, spending all their time together. Her stories about Betsy and Peggy and the rest of the Commandos making the trip less tedious. Talking about her adjustment to modern day, saving New York from aliens, strained relationships with her teammates and superiors. Stella was a national icon, but still the loneliest woman Sam had ever met.

There were brighter, cuter things, too. Stella's growing penchant for eating awful food like gas station pizza and fries amused her, in a way she couldn't explain. The way she laughed, though she didn't do it often anymore. The blush that would creep up her neck when someone flirted with her, man or woman.

“Little bird. Are you gonna say anything?”

She had gotten lost in her overthinking.

“Yeah. Sorry. I mean---I love you, too.”

Stella smiled weakly, sighing as if she dropped a big weight.

“I— feel like should clarify”, Stella added.

“What d'ya mean, _clarify_?" Sam chuckled. "Love's love. You wouldn't say it with such—drama, if you were saying you loved me like a sister.”

“I love you like—like I want you to be mine.”

Sam chuckled. “Is that your way of asking me out, Rogers?”

“Kinda”, Stella responded with a dopey grin. “It's a little tough with trying to find Bets.”

“Well, I don't mind takin' a rain check.”

Stella shifted comfortably, still looking at Sam like she was the best thing in the world.

“Do you wanna...come over here and snuggle?”

“'Snuggling', is that what they used to call it?”

“Not foolin' around, kitten. Come on over here.”

Sam grinned, and slipped out of her blankets. The hotel room was bright enough to not stub her toe on her way over to Stella's bed. She crawled under her covers and rolled to face her. The blankets and Stella were a cozy warmth. Given how tall she was, and the way she ate, it wasn't too surprising that Stella was a furnace.

“You're all warm”, Sam fussed jokingly. Stella pulled her into her arms and kissed her lightly on the mouth. Stella smelled like fabric softener and unscented soap, her lips are soft and feel---safe.

“I thought you said no foolin' around”, Sam grinned.

“Kissing closed mouth has never counted as foolin' around”, she whispered.

Sam put her head on Stella's shoulder and hummed contently. The silence that grew was comfortable, Sam absorbing as much of Stella's warmth as she could. She was burning up, but it was lulling her to sleep in just the right way. It was better than the cold air that still flowed around her face.

“Why me?”, Sam finally asked.

“Huh?”

“Why me, of all people? You could have had--”

“I didn't _want_ anyone else. After I met you on that run, I kept thinking how I blew it. Why I didn't just ask you out right there? I got distracted but that's not—that's not an excuse. Spending so much time with you, I fell in love with you. Honestly. And---I don't do that lightly.”

Stella stroked Sam's back gently and it was only making Sam sleepier.

“Didn't seem like the kinda gal who would, Stell. Who else have you loved?”

Stella smirked, exhaling heavy. “I love Peggy. Which I know doesn't make much sense. I'd still marry her if I could.”

“I couldn't imagine how that felt, seeing her for the first time again.”

“It was jarring. But it was like I had never left, and she's told me so much about her life. Her husband. Her children...” Stella shook her head. “Sorry. I went off track.”

“Don't be sorry,” Sam hummed. Stella smiled into Sam's short hair, sighing heavily.

“I love Betsy. I couldn't explain to you how, but she was my best friend. Only friend, sometimes. I was always causing trouble and Bets was the responsible one. Took care of me when I was sick, though she was busy at work most of the time. Gave me the last of the food when we were down to canned sardines and crackers. She's probably saved my life more than anyone.”

“And that's why we're out here. To try and get her back.”

“Yeah. I----just hope we aren't too late, and she doesn't get herself hurt. When she was my sniper, I never had to worry much about if she was safe. She'd blend in anywhere, knew bits and bobs of enough languages to get by. Then she fell---and I lost the ability to care about how civilized that war was.”

“It's never civilized, Stell, if you haven't noticed.”

“---this is depressing.” Stella shook her head lightly. “I'm sorry. Never been good with bedtime stories.”

Sam just tilted her head up and kissed her again.

“My life hasn't been sunshine and rainbows either, baby.”

Stella placed her forehead on top of Sam's, drawing patterns on her back with her fingers. Silence settled in the room again, and Stella's arms felt more natural around her. She wanted this, badly, and now she had it. It was unusual, finally getting something she had dreamed about. A dull pang of worry caught her, but she was too tired to really figure out what it contained.

Sam looked up and realized that Stella was out like a light. She should have realized that she stopped drawing on her back.

She laughed softly. “G'night, sweetie”, she whispered, pressing a soft kiss into the other woman's shoulder.

~

Sam woke up the next morning to find Stella with the bathroom door open, brushing her teeth in a towel. She could only guess what else Stella was getting comfortable to do around her.

 


End file.
